


Freckles

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, a headcanon that aloha actually have freckles, but hides them, small little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask knew he should have been more careful. He knew he should have called at least too.What was supposed to be a check up, forced by Skull, on Aloha turned out to learn something about the party squid.And it was something he never knew until now.
Kudos: 14
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Freckles

Mask knew he should have been more careful. He knew he should have called at least too.

What was supposed to be a check up, forced by Skull, on Aloha turned out to learn something about the party squid.

And it was something he never knew until now.

It all started when Aloha didn't make it to the meeting they were supposed to have. The big word being supposed to be without Aloha, they couldn't even start it. Army couldn't stay too long with all the errands he had after they waited for Aloha, so the leader of the group did the best thing to ask.

Ask Mask to see if Aloha was okay.

It wasn't a lie that they should be worried. Aloha looked a bit panicked, telling them he needed to check something the day before. Since yesterday, Aloha only text that he was rather busy with something. So here he is now, right in front of Aloha’s home. It's not like he wanted to be here since he was busy, and by busy meaning busy with watching anime and playing video games. With an annoyed sigh, he knocked.

Now he didn't expect the door to be opened so quickly nor Aloha in front of him. And he noticed how different the other looked.

The fact that Aloha actually had freckles.

Something he never knew until now.

“Mask?! What are you doing here!”

Mask broke out of his thoughts, giving Aloha a rather lazy look. “Haaaaaa? They forced me to come and visit yoooou because you didn't come to the meeeting! Though I never knew you, of all inklings, haaaave freckles~”

The look on Aloha’s face made Mask froze a bit before regaining his posture. “What are you going to do about it?” Aloha asked, leaning against the side, “I'm busy today, y’know.”

Busy with what?

That's what Mask wanted to know, before giving out an annoyed sigh. “Are yooou going to tell me? Oooor are you going to explaaaain why you hid the faaact you had freckles?”

“Why the shell do you want to know why I have freckles!” Aloha yelled, before taken aback by Mask’s words.

“You look cute nooot hiding them”

The moment Aloha flushed was the moment Mask realized his mistake, and that mistake being the fact what he blurted out.

Stupid freaking crush.

“Uuuuugh I mean- I, uuuuh” Mask couldn't think of what to reply back, even after Aloha covered his face. “They are not!” 

Mask on the other hand did not agree with Aloha. The freckles Aloha had made him look more adorable than he even thought. Cod if Aloha could see his face. 

“T-That's noooot true..” Mask looked away, feeling his face heat up, “a-and I'm pretty sure no ooone would think thaaat either” Mask added. It's not a lie, seeing how popular Aloha was compared to most, a lot of them would think the same. There was one question he wanted to know. How did Aloha hide them? Especially since he surfs?

Why did Aloha surf again?

“I know, but I can't help but to think of what everyone would say. Even my own friends” Aloha replied, his arms dropping to his side. “No one woooould think badly of it, Alooooha” Mask replied, “Nooot even your best friend.”

That seemed to perk Aloha a bit back up. “Yeah, he always has my back” Aloha agreed, thankful for his best friend. “I have ooooone question” Mask wanted to know how Aloha hid-

“You wanna know how the concealer doesn't wash off? It's water-proof”

Does Aloha know how to read minds too?!

“How did you knooooow?”

“I just took a guess. You probably wanted to know since I surf all the time.” That was pretty much true, seeing it was Aloha’s favorite hobby. “Besides I'm still busy today, y'know!”

Maybe it was time for Mask to leave. He didn't want to question Aloha anymore or strain the relationship either. Or the fact why Aloha is so busy today.

“I'll leeeave” Mask said, before being stopped by Aloha. “Wait. Just don't mention this to anyone yet, okay?” Aloha asked, before Mask turned.

“I maaaake no promises, but maaaaaybe just this once” Mask replied before leaving, hearing the door shut behind him. 

Well it wasn't a lie. If that makes Aloha a bit more comfortable, then so be it.


End file.
